


Help Me Let Go

by thefutureisequalaf



Series: Femslash Kink Meme fills [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bottom Korra, Butt Plugs, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Roughness, Strap-Ons, Top Kuvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Korra needs a break from being the Avatar, and Kuvira knows just how to help.





	Help Me Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is rougher than I typically like to write, and that carried over into the language. I tried to make it clear that Korra and Kuvira don’t see their play as degrading or humiliating. This is also the first strap-on scene I’ve ever written, so… I hope it goes well :)

The sound of her apartment door slamming shut told Kuvira what sort of mood the Avatar was in. She lowered her book on military history, looked up, and saw an especially frustrated Korra coming towards her. “Tough day?”

Korra dropped onto the couch beside her girlfriend. “Sometimes I wish I could just make people shut up and do as I say.”

The guard captain couldn’t help herself; she arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh?”

For a moment, Korra looked blank, but then her lips twitched in appreciation. She closed her eyes and sighed, however, and circled her neck clockwise, then counter-clockwise. “If you want me to do anything this evening, you’re gonna have to unwind me first.”

“I can see that.” Kuvira softened with affection for the Avatar. “Forget me for a moment, honey. What do you want to do this evening?”

Korra rubbed her neck, and then gave her lover a weak smile. “I can’t submit right now, but maybe you could help me want to?”

Kuvira took one of Korra’s hands and brushed the back of it with her thumb. “Would you like me to take care of you? Cool you down, then warm you up?”

“That sounds really good, actually. I’d trade an element for a massage right about now.”

Kuvira smiled. “That won’t be necessary. I already have my own Avatar.”

“Then put your hands on me already.”

“Careful, love.” As she helped Korra stand and led her by the hand to their bedroom, Kuvira let herself smirk again. “Are you sure you want to be grumpy with me now?”

Korra emptied her lungs in a sigh, and then looked at Kuvira with soft eyes. “No. Thank you, Kuvira.”

“Of course, honey.” Kuvira rested her hands on Korra’s hips and gave her a slow, wet kiss. Korra lost a little more of her tension. “Good girl, Korra,” Kuvira whispered. “Let me take care of you.” Korra answered with a small nod. The metalbender laced her fingers with her girlfriend’s and drew her into the bedroom.

* * *

Kuvira stepped back from the bed and admired her handiwork. The Avatar’s muscled form gleamed in oil, her breathing was soft and effortless through her parted lips, and her eyes were closed in repose. Between her strong legs was an extra sheen of her own making. Kuvira knelt beside her girlfriend’s head and stroked her hair. “What next, love?”

“I feel like letting go even more,” the Avatar murmured.

“Warm, or hot?”

“I could do hot, if you start warm and ramp up.”

“Does that mean you’re okay with me getting rough?”

“Yes. I’d like to just let go and take it from you, Kay.”

Kuvira felt her voice darken. “Then that’s exactly what you’ll do.” Standing, she slid her fingers into the Avatar’s loose brown hair, made a fist, and pulled. Korra followed her hand until she was upright on her knees. “Do you want more of this, Korra?”

“Yes,” Korra said, her voice husky.

The guard captain put extra tension on her lover’s hair. “Yes what?”

“Yes, please, Kuvira.”

Kuvira purred and let go of Korra’s hair. “Then kneel at my feet like a good little slut.”

Korra shivered. “Yes, Kuvira.”

Not long ago, Kuvira would never, ever have used that word to describe someone she loved – nor, by extension of principle, anyone else. Yet Korra had nervously and adorably asked her to do just that. She’d hoped that it would help her let go and enjoy herself. A slut wouldn’t have to represent bending to the world, or balance the elements in harmony, or mediate conflicts. A slut could forget it all and fuck to exhaustion. That had appealed to Kuvira. She’d asked Korra if she wanted the label to be encouraging instead of degrading. “I want you to say it like it’s both utterly wanton and your favorite thing in the world,” Korra told her.

Kuvira smirked to herself. A rose by any other name…

The Avatar knelt, rested her hands in her lap, and looked up at Kuvira through her eyelashes. “Good,” Kuvira said with a smile, “that’s my girl.” Since she’d warmed up Korra’s erogenous zones with lavish attention during her massage, she decided to skip straight to toys. “I want your shoulders on the floor and your back against the bed. Put your feet by your head.” Korra obeyed and got comfortable in her folded-backwards position, supporting her waist with her hands and bracing her elbows on the floor. “Good,” Kuvira said, “spread your legs wide like the eager slut you are... there, good girl.” She went to her nightstand and took out a dildo, a harness, a large glass plug, and a bottle of lube. Bringing the toys with her to the bed, she got comfortable behind Korra’s upraised rear, opened the bottle, and held it and the plug out for Korra to see. Korra’s eyes widened; Kuvira couldn’t help smirking down at her. “Get it ready for your ass, slut.” Korra bit her lip, tested whether she could maintain her position with one hand, and found that she could. With a gesture, she bent a glob of lube out of the bottle and swirled it around the plug.

Kuvira turned the toy’s stem in her hand, checking to see that it was well-coated. It was, but she had the final word. Arching an eyebrow down at her girlfriend, she asked, “Are you sure? This is the one that’s too big to even fit in your mouth, Korra. I don’t know if it’s slick enough for a slut like you.” With a whimper and another gesture, Korra bent an extra dollop of lube onto the plug. “Good girl,” Kuvira said, and brought the glass plug to her lover’s upturned bud. She massaged with the tip, enjoying the soft, vulnerable expressions of pleasure on Korra’s face, and then pressed down. Korra gasped. “Relax and let me fill your ass, my lovely little slut.” Kuvira smiled to herself as Korra’s ring gradually gave way. “There, now you’re opening up for me.” The glass bulb eased in halfway to its widest point. “Surrender yourself like a good girl, Korra...” The Avatar moaned as her inner ring yielded and let the plug through. Once its widest part was inside, her body sucked the plug in to its base; Korra’s eyes fluttered closed and she hummed with pleasure as it slid home. “Good,” Kuvira purred. “See, you know what to do. You’re such a good slut.” She arched an eyebrow as she watched Korra clench her core around the hard fullness inside her. “What do you say?”

Korra clenched again, and bit her lip as she smiled. “Thank you, Kuvira.”

“Better.” She grinned and gave Korra’s flank a light smack. “Get up here and kneel with your ass in the air.”

Korra moved with an evident hyperawareness of the plug inside her, and it made Kuvira wet her lips. The proud young Avatar, all fiery spirit and rippling muscles in public, crawling into bed with a glass bulb filling her ass… when this ended, Kuvira would leave no word of praise, thanks, or affection unspoken. For now, however, she grinned and spanked her lover again. “On your forearms, slut.”

“Yes, Kuvira.”

Kuvira slid her legs into the harness and got it settled in position. She took the bottle of lube again, this time spreading it on the shaft herself. Then again, that’d make it harder to be rough with that hand. “Look back between your legs.” Kuvira knew Korra would have a good view of the slick toy jutting from her hips. “Bend the rest off my hand and onto the dildo. You’ll need it.” Kuvira felt the lube leave her hand, and watched it spread along the length of the toy. “Good girl, Korra. Stack two pillows under you between your arms.” When that was done, and Korra was on her forearms again, Kuvira crawled forward and leaned over her. With her lips at her lover’s ear, she growled, “Ready to be mine, pretty girl?”

Korra moaned in anticipation. “Yes, Kuvira, please.”

Kuvira let her smirk take on a sneering edge. “Good.” She sat up on her knees, tangled a hand in the roots of Korra’s long brown hair, and dragged her head back. Taking care to maintain just the right tension, she pushed down on Korra’s upper back with her other hand until the Avatar’s breasts pressed against the pillows. She nudged the insides of Korra’s legs with her knee, and Korra shifted them wide apart. “Arms folded behind your back, my pet slut.” Korra obeyed, letting the pillows take her weight. Kuvira gripped her crossed forearms tight. “Good girl. Now, let’s see what we have here…”

The guard captain took her time, letting Korra feel the slick shaft glide over her clit. Korra rolled her hips, grinding on it, and Kuvira chuckled. “Eager, are we?”

Korra let out a plaintive moan. “Please, Kuvira.”

“Please what, slut?” Kuvira made the dildo tap against her girlfriend’s clit, and won a delicious whimper in response.

“Please fuck me into the Spirit World, Kuvira.”

Kuvira grinned. “What a good girl.” She drew her hips back, sought Korra’s opening, and pressed the dildo into her. Korra drew in a breath, then let it out in a moan. Kuvira again took her time, letting Korra feel herself stretch and want more. “Mmmm, you want it all, don’t you, slut?”

“Yes, Kuvira.”

“Are you longing to be filled, Korra? Can you imagine what it’ll feel like to have all of this inside you?”

“Yes…”

Korra tried to push herself further onto the dildo, but Kuvira gripped her hip and stopped her. “Ah-ah, don’t move.” Kuvira drew her hips slowly back, pulling the toy partway out of Korra’s cunt.

The Avatar whined and shivered with lust, but didn’t move. “Please, Kuvira…”

“You forget yourself, Korra. You’re not just a slut.” Kuvira put tension on Korra’s hair again. “You’re _my_ slut. I know your cunt is soaked and aching with need for me, and I want it to be, but you’ll feel what I want you to feel, when I want you to feel it.”

Korra whimpered as the dildo withdrew until only the tip remained inside her. “Y-yes, Kuvira.”

“Tell me what you are, Korra.”

“I’m your slut, Kuvira.”

“Good girl.” Kuvira relaxed her grip on Korra’s hair and rolled her hips to make the dildo’s tip churn between the Avatar’s labia. “Do you know what good girls get to enjoy, my slut?” The guard captain, knowing she was out of view, bit her lip with anticipation, and hoped that Korra was doing the same.

By the plaintive sound of her voice, she was. “Pleasing you, Kuvira?”

“Good girl.” Kuvira tugged hard on a fistful of brown hair and snapped her hips forwards, plunging the full length of the toy into Korra, who cried out and trembled. The metalbender leaned forwards again, letting her girlfriend feel the caresses of brunette hair and hard nipples on her back, and growled into her ear. “What do you say, slut?”

“Thank you, Kuvira.” The powerful young woman’s voice quavered. “Please fuck me, please…”

Kuvira rocked her hips back and snapped them forwards again, and again, creating a fast rhythm that made Korra gasp and moan. “Don’t hold back, Korra,” the brunette commanded. “Do whatever feels good, but keep your arms where they fucking are.”

Korra obeyed, shaking for a moment and then rocking back to smack against Kuvira’s harness on every thrust. With every movement in and out, Kuvira felt the plug inside Korra pressing the dildo and harness downward. “Does that feel good, Korra?” The brunette dragged her nails down the taut, oil-sheened muscles of her girlfriend’s back. “Does it feel good to be twice filled, to feel the toys meeting deep inside you?”

“Kuvira…” Korra sounded lost in pleasure and desire. “More…”

“You want more?” Kuvira growled like a puma and tugged Korra’s head back. “You want my fingers on your clit, don’t you, slut?”

“Yes, fuck yes, please! Kuvira, please…” The Avatar gave up pleading and cried out in mixed relief and need when the metalbender’s other hand found her clit.

“You sound so good when you’re desperate,” Kuvira said in her best low, rich purr. Still fucking her and rubbing her clit, she let Korra’s hair go and stroked her shoulders and side. “I love seeing you like this, wide open, slick all down your thighs, craving more…” She enjoyed a smile of smug pride as Korra moaned her name again, and let it show in her voice; “You’re such a good girl, Korra, letting me take you, losing yourself in pleasure for me. Such a good, perfect slut…” Korra’s breathing was coming even shallower now, and her legs began to quiver. “Tell me when you’re close.”

The answer came immediately: “I’m- I’m close, Ku-”

Kuvira’s hand made a savage fist in Korra’s hair, and the Avatar cried out and shook from head to toe. “Beg me for it, my little slut.”

“Please, Kuvira, please make me come, plea-”

Kuvira cut Korra off with another tug at her hair. “Come for me, Korra. Scream my name and come completely fucking undone for me.” Her good girl did as she said.

The metalbender continued unrelenting through Korra’s spasms and tremors, and just before their intensity began to wane, she tugged at her hair again and twisted the stem of the plug, and Korra shattered into oblivion. With the Avatar slumped against the stack of pillows, Kuvira relinquished her grip on Korra’s hair and slowed the pace of her hips, letting Korra enjoy long drags of slick fullness as she came back to Earth. She smiled with pride, contentment – and, yes, more smugness – while tracing idle patterns on her girlfriend’s back and folded arms, until Korra’s eyes flickered open. Kuvira leaned forwards over her and whispered in her ear. “What a good, good girl you are, Korra. You’re the sweetest, most beautiful slut a woman could ask for.” Korra made a noise that might’ve been a giggle.

The guard captain withdrew the dildo from inside her lover and slipped out of the harness, and then pulled gently on the stem of the glass plug until Korra’s boneless body allowed the bulb to go. After putting the toys aside, Kuvira went to the foot of the bed, took the sheet and blanket she’d folded there, and pulled them over her as she crawled back to Korra. She rolled the spent Avatar off of the pillows and held her close. “I love you, Korra. You’re amazing, you’re a treasure, and I love you.”

Korra nodded, not yet able or willing to speak, and clung to Kuvira’s shoulders.

“I am honored, Korra, that you let me fulfill your desires – and not because of what you are, but because of who you are. Thank you.” Korra nodded again, and let out a soft sigh as Kuvira stroked her hair. “I love you, Korra.”

“Love you, too.” It was a whisper, but it was all Kuvira wanted to hear, and all Korra wanted to say, before they drifted away in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) I’d love to hear your thoughts, so feel free to comment. After that, go read something by Jazzfordshire, a.k.a. the strap-on sorceress.


End file.
